


Warmth

by bazypitchandsimonsnow (ChessPargeter)



Series: Askfic Kiss Meme Requests [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coitus Interruptus, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/bazypitchandsimonsnow
Summary: Baz wakes up very cold.Based on "steamy kiss" from Askfic Kiss Meme on tumblr.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I reblogged a kiss fic request and this was one of them. If you wanna request from it, the list is on my blog [here](https://bazypitchandsimonsnow.tumblr.com/post/163965447268/askfic-kiss-meme)  
> 

**Baz**

I shiver as I wake up. A cool breeze is coming in from the open windows. Slowly, my sleep bleary eyes adjust to my surroundings. The hardwood floor is covered in clothes and various other bits of junk. I’m on a bed with Spider Man bed sheets. The thin fleece blanket is bunched up at my feet. Ah, I know where I am. Simon and I had a late night studying, so he let me crash at his flat. It’s no wonder I’m freezing, then. Snow has kicked off my only defence against the cold.

I turn over so I can face the other side. Simon is on his front, head buried in the pillow and drooling with his mouth open (mouth breather). His bronze curls are messy with all the rolling around he does in his sleep. He doesn’t have a shirt on as always, his wings pulled against his back. I can feel the heat radiating off of him. Even without his ever burning magic, he’s still a walking furnace. Especially compared to me.

With a bit of wriggling, I shift closer to him. I throw my arm over his bare skin and nuzzle his neck with my nose. Simon still smells something I’d gladly eat, but I’m not scared I’m going biting him. That temptation has faded away in favour of just wanting to be close together. Can’t very well do that if I drink all his blood. My fingers trace around the base of his wings. I feel him shudder slightly.

“What are you doing?” he mutters.

“Trying to get warm,” I say. “ _Someone_ kicked the blanket off.”

He frowns slightly. It’s adorable. “It was too hot.”

“Not all of us are living fireballs, Snow.”

“Well, you _did_ call me the sun once.”

I roll my eyes. “That was in a very different context.”

Simon rolls on his side to face me. His eyes slowly open. I’m greeted by that gorgeous blue gaze, as I have been for many mornings. But it still makes my chest flutter. He reaches out to pet my hair, a lazy smile on his face.

“Good morning, darling,” he whispers.

I lightly squeeze his side. “Morning, love.”

“Have a nice sleep?”

“M-hm. Until I woke up shivering.”

He chuckles and shakes his head. “You’re not gonna let that go, are you?”

“No. It’s a grave a injustice.”

Snow's face breaks out in a devilish grin. He tangles his fingers in my hair, hauling me closer. “Then let me make it up to you.”

His hot lips crash onto mine. I gasp a bit, pulling back enough so our teeth don’t knock. Warmth most certainly spreads through me. I smile into the kiss and push back. My hand slides across his skin. Our bodies are practically lined up against each other from head to toe. It’s magical.

The sweet kissing quickly turns into full blown snogging. (What a way to wake up.) Our heads move side to side, looking for the best angle. Simon’s tongue traces along the seam of my lips. I open to him, and groan as he moves inside my mouth. He explores anywhere he can with characteristic eagerness. I reach out hold his face, running my thumb along his cheek.

“Baz,” he sighs. My stomach does somersaults when he says my name like that.

“Simon,” I reply, pulling him closer.

He gets on top of me, throwing a leg over my hips. He kisses me like I’m oxygen and he’s been drowning for years. I bury my hands in his infuriatingly beautiful messy hair. I don’t want a single bit of room between us. My nails scrape along his scalp. I feel him moan into my mouth, vibrations causing me to shiver. He runs his hands up and down my sides, eliciting embarrassing sounds from me with every touch. Under my half lidded eyes I see Simon’s wings spread out above us. It’s his way of protecting us, protecting me. Even while we’re making out he still wants me to be safe. Crowley, I love him.

I work my hands under his shorts, digging my fingers into his thighs. He giggles and responds by pushing up my shirt and running a finger across my stomach. I hook my thumbs in his waistband, slowly inching them down.

That is, until the bedroom door bursts open.

“Hey boys, do you- Merlin and Morgana! My eyes!”

“Penny!” Snow shouts.

“Bunce!” I add in an equally pissed off tone.

Simon hastily jumps off me and pulls up the blanket to hide our... obvious arousal. Bunce is covering her eyes while shaking her head.

“I could’ve gone all my life without seeing that,” she whines.

I growl slightly. “Well that’ll teach you to bloody knock.”

Snow elbows my side. “Be nice, Baz.”

“She busted in on us!”

“Well excuse me for not assuming that you two would be canoodling at 10 AM a Sunday!”

“Well _,_ you keep telling us not to ‘canoodle' on the couch, so _excuse_ us for doing it in the room where we’re supposed to.”

Simon elbows me again, and adds in a glare, first at me then at Bunce. “Be _nice_ , both of you. Now what was it you wanted to ask, Penny?”

“I was wondering if you two wanted any coffee. I’m making some.”

“Sure. Lots of sugar, please.”

“Baz?”

“No thank you. I’ll make my own.” I turn over so my back is to the door. It’s beyond petty, but Bunce ruined my fun, so I don’t feel bad at all.

I hear her sigh with an annoyed tone. “Very well. I am sorry about bursting in, guys.”

Simon rubs my shoulder. “Just knock next time, alright?”

“Will do. Promise.”

I hear her walk away and close the door. Snow slides down so we’re laying next to each other again. He runs a hand along my neck, a comforting motion he knows I love.

“You alright, love?”

I scowl a bit. “What do you think?”

“It was an accident.”

“She should’ve just knocked in the first place.”

Snow sighs and nods. “Yeah, I know. But at least she apologised and promised to knock, right?”

My pissed off expression falters. “Yeah.”

He snuggles in closer, until our noses are touching and I can feel his hot morning breath on my face. His smile is like a sunbeam. “Did I at least warm you up?”

The corner of my mouth tugs upwards slightly. “A bit.”

“A bit?!” He sounds taken aback, but there’s a smile on his face. “Well I can do much better that.”

“I don’t know, Snow.” I cock an eyebrow. “Can you?”

He leans towards me again. I move forward, hoping to close the small distance. But the bastard pulls away. He’s grinning ear to ear.

“Coffee first, then snogging.”

I groan and fall onto my back. “You’re an awful tease, Simon Snow.”

“You’re one to talk, you goading git.” He stands up, stretching his thin arms high above his head. The muscles in his back move beautifully. I resist every urge to tackle him onto the mattress.

He throws on a backless shirt for some semblance of decency. I make one last huff and emerge from the blankets myself. As we walk out the door, Simon slips his hand into mine, our fingers lacing together like that's all they’re meant to do.

That’s all I really need to feel warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. More kiss fics to come! :D


End file.
